The Chozo Ghosts Of Love
by Rasma
Summary: Witnesseing Samus's loneliness feeling, some Chozo Ghosts offer her someone to spend her life with.


The Chozo Ghosts Of Love  
By Rasma Medina 'LiNk JaCkSoN'  
link_jackson@hotmail.com  
  
There Samus was: as always, so lonely among those lots of strange creatures. None of them is even a mammal (Well the Sheegoths might). None but the Space Pirates are as tall as her (maybe other species are bigger or smaller). There that weird bug went throughout all Tallon VI giving almost her own life to save her adopters' and raisers' lives, surrounded by the darkness, the Phazon, and her eternal companion whose name is Loneliness.  
-...And if you're a Chozo, then what am I?- Samus then remembered one of her early well-pronounced phrases in Chozo Language. -Please tell me, mom.- But Uma, her adopter didn't have a good response -Human, my daughter... - Uma finally said -You are a Human.-  
But then, Samus's memory was suddenly aborted by a strange pain in her shoulders and neck just like four blades piercing each time deeper, and the sensation that she was slowly fainting among a strange green jelly with purple round marshmallows. -Oh! My God!!- She swiftly woke up all scared -It's a Metroid!!- she switched to Morph Ball mode and used a Power Bomb to kill it.  
Later, she entered a laboratory of the Space Pirates, that one in Phendrana. She entered very carefully just not to be detected by a couple of Flying Pirates at the Control Tower. -Hey, Man. I tell ya what.- one of them said (We'll call this one 'Cletus'[Yes, Space Pirates liked some terrestrial cultures]). -W'zup, bud.- the other answered (We'll call this other one 'Melesius'). -To tell ya the truth, there ain't no fun here.- Cletus told -It's all cold and cloudy, There ain't nothing!- -Yeah, right, bud.- Melesius said -I'm getting all bored, and the worst thing's that if we don't do what the @#$%& Mother Brain wants, we'll all get f%#&ed.- -This is quite a s#@%&t, bud!- Cletus was all disgusted -No beer, no cigarettes, no dope, not even girls!- right then he just saw an astounding orange-colored curvilinear ornamented figure that not even the two big spheres over her shoulders were enough to distract their gazes from that sexy shape. -I mean... at least just one...- he said when he saw her -and I bet no more I'd need, heheheh!- -Ya drooling, man- Melesius said -What's the matter?- -Look down there.- -What'ya talkin'bout? That orange life form?- Melesius stared at that orange bioform just to check some details, and when he recognized her, he yelled: -It's the Hun...- but Cletus shut his mouth by covering it with his hand tightly and murmuring: -Yeah... It's The Hunter, but look at her... ain't she hot? ...Uuh! She blows my mind... we've gotta get with her. What'cha think, bud?- But Melesius couldn't but stammer til he took Cletus's hand off. -But we'll be fried, man! We'll be Mother Brain's Snacks if we do so!- Melesius said. -No, we won't...- Cletus said -'cause once we get with her, we'll do her, and once we do her, we'll kill her. And so, we'll have gotten our anticipated bonus prize. Ain't that cool, dude?-  
  
-Well- Melesius were convinced -You ain't told me 'bout that, bud...- they drooled as they saw her caressing herself the inner right thigh softly -Whoah...- they drooled -What a sexy kitty...-  
  
-Huh!- Samus said to herself unwarned of the Pirates' presence -I got my leg hit so strongly out there in the Ruined Courtyard.- a very little and quiet groan escaped her  
  
-Whoah!- the flying pirates went crazy -did you hear that?- Melesius said -Imagine it when you've got her.-  
  
-I hope I get better soon...- Samus murmured, still unknown to her Melesus and Cletus' presence... -What's up, sweetie?- a male punk voice said -Huh?!- she turned back, and there Melesius and Cletus were, wanting to look handsome enough for such a sexy girl -Oh! My God!- she tought scared -C'mon, princess doll...- Cletus said coming closer to Samus wanting to find what that green glass hid -What's such a hot thing doing here so lonely at a place like this?- -You Pirates have nothing else to say...-she got angry and aimed at them with her Arm Cannon -It's Ok, Ok, sexy thing...- Cletus said -take it easy.- they discreetly modeled as they approached her -Just relax, and that's all.- Melesius completed -I say so to you, too!- she gave them the death with her powerful Wavebuster  
  
Afterward, she continued searching for the useful and indispensable offerings that the Chozo had left for her all around Tallon IV. She was about to find one more Chozo Artifact when her heart suddenly pounded like begging to be used. She remembered then, that disgusting and harassing phrase. -What's such a hot thing doing here so LoNeLy at a place like this?- resounded in her head -so LoNeLy- like an increasing echo -LoNeLy...LoNeLy!- -Lonely...- she said anguished -Am I really lonely?- started to look all around her, and the only thing she found was lots of strange life forms, stones, snow, a gray sky, and a sad cold wind that clouded up her visor. -Maybe those guys somehow were right...- got her head and her arm cannon down -I guess the time has come for me to look for someone to spend a little bit more of my time.- right then, she felt something cold pushing her from her back once and again. -Oh! My God!- Samus got scared -What happen!?- turned back and found that it was a Baby Sheegoth with a fun face like 'Hey you! I wanna play!' -ChouzoSama!!- she shouted all frightened -a Sheegoth!- -Hey, Orange Metal Doll!- the Baby Sheegoth said just like a whimsical two- year-old little boy. -I wanna play! Please, please c'mon!- jumped repeatedly and the ground trembled -I wanna play, hey! Let's go playing!! I wanna play, I wanna play with MY Orange Metal Doll!- -Man!- Samus said annoyed by the behaviour of the Baby Sheegoth -I don't feel like doin' it now!- all afraid of such a fierce beast. -Why yeah! But any way let's go playing now! Yeah! I wanna play!- the creature insisted -Come on...- but Samus actually didn't feel like doing it. She was depressed enough not to have patience with such a whimsical and unmature kid -I already said NO! What else do you want!?- -That!- the Baby Sheegoth went berserk -I sAiD I WaNnA PlAy!!- fired ice beams from his mouth and ran towards Samus -ChouzoSama, Tasukete!!- Samus was yelling as she ran away while the Baby Sheegoth was pursuing her, and when he at last reached her, he hit her back with his head strong enough to launch her very far, as far from it as the Chozo Ruins can be.  
  
There in the Sun Chamber, she seized the chance to take a bath (No! Don't be nasty minded! She was not totally naked! She just took off the Varia Suit, but not the black underwear that we all know!). -I mean, I feel lonely but...- she said herself in her mind while taking some water in her hands and rubbing her chest and shoulders with it -Maybe it's not such a huge trouble 'cause otherwise I wouldn't be here this clothed taking a bath, I would have chosen to...- she realized of the presence of some Chozo Ghosts hidden within their camouflages. -God Of Mine!- Samus yelled annoyed at the ghosts -It's you guys who are watching me!- -Oh! We're very sorry!- the ghosts appeared on knees begging pardon -We promise thee, Great Newborn, we will not do it again!- they were about to leave when Samus regretted. -No, please!- She said -Better stay here.- -Strange...- one of them said (We'll call this one Latiff) -We really thought that humans do not like to be watched during their bath.- -Why, yes but...- Samus said -it's only among other humans, oh well... I'll be honest. I don't want to be lonely.- -Oh, Sacred Hatching.- another one said (We'll call this Taija 'cause it was female) -Yes, we are able to understand that even thou can sometimes feel confused or depressed.- -Thou humans also hast a heart,- another female said (We'll call her Mika) -so please feel free to tell us about what perturbs thee. We might ease thy tribulation.- -Well...- Samus remained silent for a while trying to have a little more trust in their believers -Maybe you're right.- she finally said after wetting her hair -My only problem is that...- she delayed on continuing while sorting her words to understand herself -I've just realized that I've been so lonely lately.- -But thou hast us- Taija said -Why yes...- Samus said -I've realized of it, but I also realized that my need is for another kind of company. ...How can I explain it...? We humans need other humans to spend our lives along with. But it is not like someone identical to me... How can I say it...?- -The Chozo are capable to feel the same.- Mika said -Yes- Taija added -that feeling's name is Love.- -What a joy!- Latiff exclaimed -The Hatching wants to be loved!- wanting to begin quite a party -Huh?!- Samus got confused -Oh, Yes!- another male added the same way (We'll call this other one Nazir) -We've been blessed!- and then all the four ghosts made a noisy and frenzied feast for it -Man...- Samus got even more confused -What did I say?- Mika and Taija completed Samus's bath, and Latiff and Nazir received out of water with two plush large white towels (Where did they get them from? Who knows) to cover and dry her. -What's the cause for such feast?!- Samus said -We feel honored and blessed to be said that the Hatching desires to be loved!- Latiff said -But...- Samus was about to talk, but Nazir interrupted her -No, do not worry, Great Newborn- Nazir said -Leave this wish of yours to us Chozo Ghosts.-  
Afterward, the Ghosts dressed Samus in her Varia Suit again, saying many strange prayers in Chozo Language, and then they disappeared laughing so gladly and went away. -Those guys are really nuts...- Samus thought -although it looked just like they read my mind. ...And yes... I've got to accept it. I want to be loved.-  
  
Later, Samus reached the Impact Crater and struggled bravely against the fierce, grotesque and terrible mutated beast that the Pirates used to call Metroid Prime. In the meanwhile, she remembered those early days when she was a mother... yes, when that lovely Baby Metroid became her son. But she didn't care 'cause otherwise she wouldn't have been able to finally beat this horrible beast. -You'd better give up...- the Metroid Prime said -You can't fight me! You must understand it!- -No, I'm still so stubborn to understand that!- Samus said responding to such a shameless sarcasm -I won't.- she was all injured, and tired. Her eyes wanted to close. But she was afraid to do so because of the fear for not opening them again. -Not when this poison is eating away my home- she hardly could stand up again. -You stubborn life form!- The Metroid Prime cast that famous fire spell -You hominids are so annoying...- poured a Phazon puddle below it. -That's my chance!- Samus groaned running as fast as she could onto the puddle, and once she did, she fired her last powerful and lethal Phazon Beam against the Metroid Prime. -Die!- Samus finally could destroy it, and it wasn't until she saw the last piece of it destroy, that she finally allowed herself to fall down to the floor all injured, all exhausted, her eyes beat the fear for death, and finally closed. Luckily, she was still alive, still breathing so fast and loud, and groaning: -Dear Chozo people....- the pain in her injuries invaded her -I've done it.- the pain was so strong that the only remedy she had was cry -Thanks for being so affectionate to me.- she groaned among her tears and the blood of her wounds -Thanks for believing in me...- but the cry was stealing much energies -Thanks for such devoted offerings ....and for such devoted and beautiful scripts...- she was indeed bound to die -I love all of you.- The same four Chozo Ghosts, with serene moods appeared and grabbed Samus's body so gently, with the delicacy with which only a mother would hold her newborn child. -Great Newborn...- Latiff whispered -Saviour of Ours...- Nazir whispered -Oh, Hatching...- Mika and Taija caressed her helmet -We've all been saved thanks to you, and your sacrifice.- Taija talked as softened as a mother holding her baby -And This is the least we can offer you.- -Please...- Mika said -accept this humble offering that we make you.-  
  
By the time Samus went back to conscious, she was at the Main Plaza of the Chozo Ruins (that now were known as ChozoKoku, and was all restored just as if nothing had happened), with a Chozo Elder and another strange but curious young Chozo in front of her, and a whole Chozo townspeople behind her. -ChouzoSama! What's this?!- she thought -...And for your brave act that caused our salvation...- the Elder Mestizo XII said -I congratulate you.- -Wheeh!- people yelled frenetically -Long Life for The Hatching!- -Hatching Samus!- the Elder continued so majestically -As a symbol of my eternal recognition I shall grant my son to you in marriage.- -Me?!- Samus got amazed and confused at same time -Married?!- -The Prince Torizo III!- the Elder shouted, and the people's yell filled out the silence's hollow -That name...- Samus wondered -why does it sound that familiar to me?- -Oh! I'm so glad!- A young Chozo that was beside the Elder said so deluded -I'll have a wife!- -Is it that one?- Samus saw the young Chozo blinking so flirtatiously at her -Oh! My God! They want me to marry a Chozo prince!- she wanted to escape, but there was nowhere to run. -Oh! No!- she felt ashamed -Beautiful!- the four ghosts said to each other among the people -She looks so glad of it!- The Elder took Samus's and Torizo's hand and gathered them. -This was not precisely the kind of company I meant!!- Samus shouted in her mind. -Oh! For all the Gods' sake!- Torizo thought -I will finally have a wife. I'm so blessed she will be The Newborn!-. The Elder held their hands in his and said: -I have all my hopes on The Hatching to accept my son as his husband! (And even if she does not) The Wedding will be in three days. And The whole town is invited!!-. The people got all excited and feasting.  
  
And the Great Day came. -Samus! It's time for you to wake up!- Some Chozo girls woke her up since very early in the morning. -Eh?- Samus said all sleepy -What happen?- -What's the matter, Newborn!?- one of them said (We'll call this one Ixchaab) -Did you already forget it?- -This is one of the most important days in your life!- another one said (This one's name will be Ixtlán) -Yep!- another added (And this other one's name will be Ixtacíhatl) -Today you will get married!!- and the three giggled roughly and emotively -Oh! My Goodness!!- Samus cried sillily -This can't be happening!- -Come on!- they got her out of bed -The whole day won't be enough for you to get arranged for the Wedding!- -But I don't want to!- Samus yelled unlistened by the others.  
Samus was depilated. -Hey!- yelled every time the band was removed -That hurts!- hairdressed, -Oh, that makes me look quite good!-, and had her hands tattooed (yes, just like arabian brides) -How curious-. She had makeup too. -Oh Gods! Look at this!- Ixchaab exclaimed -Samus is not ready yet, but she already looks so beautiful!- -Yes!- Ixtacíhuatl added -Imagine how she will look by the time we finish.-  
  
-There's still the dress missing!- Ixtlán said -Oh! That's right!- they said.  
  
And ¡Fanfares! Bride Suit Acquired [Press START to view your log book, bla, bla, bla]. No, it was not a white Varia Suit. In fact, it was the first time in many years that Samus was seen in a dress. The Bride Suit was beautiful, it was a white long-skirted dress, with a left diagonal neckline as an only strap, which at the top of the shoulder had a long and wide white corssage, with high white heels, and with a beautiful and ornamented hairdo of Bomb Flowers (Yes, heheh! The same from The Legend Of Zelda). -How beautiful!- Samus said in an attempt to touch those flowers. -No! Don't do that!!- Ixchaab wanted to stop her inmediately -It is...!- but Samus anyway did, and so, the bomb flowers exploded (BOOM!!) -explosive...- Ixchaab continued after the explotion, which made them all scorched. But even like that, by the ceremony they were alright in their dressing).  
  
The Wedding was at the Hive Totem. Where all the guests filled up the place. Uma was there crying so proudly: -Oh! My Daughter will get married.- And why not to tell it. Somehow Melesius and Cletus were there among the guests too. -Shoot!- Melesius said -we couldn't get'ah-, And Cletus said: -We'd better be outta here!- they went away. A Chozo priest celebrated the Wedding Ceremony, his sleep-inducing voice soon got all people bored and sleepy. At the Totem Access, Samus was sitting on a throne with many Chozo girls around who feasted very frenetically the fact that she was getting married (yes, Chozo wed culture is similar to arabian [at least in this fic]). -Doesn't it give you butterflies, Samus?!- Ixchaab said beside her -You're getting married.- but Samus remained silent all the time. -No! This was not what I was meaning...- she thought -I feel it's too early for a marriage. I'm barely 5 years old.- (1 Tallon year is worth 4 Earth years [At least in this fic], so she's 20 earth years old.) even like that, the girls kept on feasting, dancing and singing many strange songs in Chozo Language.  
On the other hand, at the Hive Totem, the Chozo Priest kept on celebrating the sleep-inducing mass -Prince Torizo III- he said -Dost thou accept Samus Aran as thy wife to respect her and worship her everytime and everywhere?- Torizo III said yes with the head and very deluded he said: -Of course I do!-. Then the priest, escorted by two deacons, opened the door to the Totem Access, and once there, he asked: -Saviour Samus Aran. Dost thou accept The Prince Torizo III as thy husband to respect him and protect him everytime and everywhere?-, but Samus delayed on answering. -Well, I...- she tried to say when suddenly... -No! Don't you accept please!- a begging young male voice sounded from behind the priest and the deacons -Huh!?- Samus got confused -Who's there?!- Ixchaab said From among all the people at the room, a young and handsome boy showed up. He was a tan-skinned blonde in green, with a very sexy gaze. -Please, Samus! Don't get married!- he begged running towards her -Not with him but with me....- begged on knees -Please... will you?- -Holly mother of God!- Samus got blushed to find right what she was looking for. -Please....- he said so lovely -Samus!- Ixchaab shouted -Delay no more on your answer!- -That would have been a very great relief.- she thought getting back to reality, and still thinking about accepting or not, til without even thinking of it, involutarily the phrase came out of her mouth. -I Accept.- she said extranged. -Wheeh!- the girls went even gladder as the priest and the deacons left.  
Finally, the priest took Torizo's hand and Yadir's (Yadir is Uma's brother, who during Samus's childhood was almost like a father), got them together and covered them with a little white clothe saying: -The Prince Torizo III accepts the saviour Samus Aran as his wife, and offers a dowry of 50 Baby Sheegoths and 15 Metroids to her adopter father Yadir.- let go of the hands, uncovered them, and extended his arms saying: -Let The Bride meet The Groom.- the door to the Totem Access was opened and Samus came in escorted by Ixchaab, Ixtlán, Ixtacíhuatl, Uma and the other girls. Still Samus couldn't imagine herself by a Chozo's side. Torizo extended his hands. Samus was so afraid to hold them til Uma gave her a little push at her back. -Huh!- Samus said looking at her. -Do it!- Uma murmured -Don't be afraid of being loved. It is beyond the physical contact!-. At last, Samus lost a little fear, and held Torizo's hands. Right then all the people crossed themselves and then kneeled down. -I promise- Torizo said with his deluded gaze stuck on Samus's light blue eyes -I swear on the gods that I will make you the happiest woman in all Tallon IV.- Yet Samus felt strange and rare despite her wish of changing that attitude. -Oh, yes...- she said nervously -I'll try so, too.- Torizo just couldn't take it until he finally quenched his desire not for kissking her because the Chozo are not made to kiss (they don't even know about those human rituals, and even like that, Samus was so afraid having her mouth kissed by a Chozo beak), but for hugging her as tight as he could. -Man! I'm drowning!- Samus stammered, but he didn't listen because then the feast began. -I'm so glad I'm hers!- he shouted  
  
A while later, the party was at the Main Plaza, where all the town gathered to celebrate. Beneath the Plaza, there was a dais with two thrones, one for the birde and the other for the groom. Chozo dances seem quite much like arabians. There were many dancers that cheered the people to go to the dance floor. People had much fun while the Couple, jointly wathced the people dance. -That looks amusing.- Samus said -Shall we join them?- -We can't- Torizo explained -According to the lore, the Couple should be led by the Dancers to the dance floor.- -It's OK- Samus said thinking: -It's unfair! I wanna dance!- right then, one of the Dancers took the Couple's hands and pulled them to dance. -Here the newlyweds come!- she said, and the people received them with much frenzy. And so, the party went on and on, and on and on.... til the midnight fell. And then the people said goodbye to the newlyweds to lead them to the Vault, which had become their nuptial room.  
  
And right this is when the good thing begins, heheheh! This is what I would call "Samus's First Time", heheheh!. The Vault was all ornamented with many transparent curtains and a very plush bed. Samus was all nervous and afraid. -Oh, My God! The Wedding Night is awating me!- she thought -Yes I once thought of sharing my life with someone, but not with someone like him!- stared at Torizo -Just imagine it... how is a human suposed to...ma....- coughed -...ve to a Chozo!?!!- but that was something that just didn't fit her head, she was so scared, and even like that, her cheeks were blushed. -Oh, Samus...- Torizo said so infatuated -Wife of Mine.... for so long I longed this moment, and it's finally come.- touched her bare shoulders so gently despite realizing of her evident fear -Please don't fear me.- he begged tenderly -I swear on the gods I will Never hurt you.- But her silence just let her tripped quiet breathing sound, and her nervous gaze that wanted to pose everywhere, but in his eyes. Torizo, in return, held her and caressed her with all the delicacy of the universe so she didn't feel outraged but loved (No! He didn't touch any of those zones known as 'WaRNiNg! ReStRiCtEd ArEa. OnLy AyThOrIzEd PerSoNnEl'), and til she would find softness in his hard and withered hands. Not too late the time came when he finally made her make a slow blink and a peaceful sigh. -You're getting warm...- he whispered when he found such an irresistible warmness on her soft skin -Maybe that means it is pleasant to you.- -What are these strange sensations!?- Samus thought -Am I at last accepting him?- -It is said that humans like to be caressed.- he said -I sincerely hope you do, too.- -Me too.- she whispered with a kind of sick face -What happen?- he got concerned -Do you feel ill?- -No...- she whispered -It's just these strange fever...- -In can figure out- he said comprehensively -You're totally new to these sensations. Maybe none of the Chozo told you about it. We Chozo are actually capable to feel them too. And we really wouldn't change this capability for anything else.- -Oh, God!- but something inside her shook, something that made her eyelids fall a little, something that made her fever so intense that she felt her skin so cold... something that pulled her onto Torizo's chest. -Oh!- Torizo whispered amazed and blushed -Samus...you...- he took her hairdo off and undid her haircomb to caress her scalp as delicately as she was so fragile. But for some reason, right when she felt his fingers through her hair, she got scared again. (Yes, sadly, she got her Wedding Night self-sabotaged. Torizo could have even made her come just with respectful caresses, but she didn't allow herself to experience it 'cause still her unconscious tells her that she's not worthy of the greatest pleasure in life.) -Huh!- she exclaimed regreted letting go -Ishri khrisun dre!- she said feeling so guilty(In Chozo Language it means "I'm sorry I did this" [Yeah, I've just made it up! :p]) -Lida!- ("Please!") -Ishr beh!- ("Forgive me!"), but it wasn't enough for Torizo to get chilled. -Oh, Samus...- he groaned going each time closer to her -I can't take this feeling!- -Oh! No!- she thought -I guess I shouldn't have done this! I just got him started!- retreating -It grows bigger and more intense each time.- got close and closer til she fell on the bed -I've really gotta give it to you....- -But...- she said so nervously -I mean... it's not that necessary- kept on retreating as soon as she fell laid on bed -Oh, come on...- he groaned -Why not?- he was on her -I really wanna give It All to you. I feel the need to.- -Oh, No!- she said -Don't bother yourself with that.- she finally had nowhere to run, with the headboard above her head, and her husband lying on her. -Is this my destiny?!- she cried in her mind -Then I guess I've got no choice.- he kneeled and from the nowhere, he brought something out, and with a very sexah gaze (Heh! just like GieGie says), he said: -Here you are. Please have it.- made Samus even more nervous -My LaRgE...- Samus's cheek went blushed -AnD WiDe...- more blushed -AnD HaRd...- even more blushed and resigned -AnD RiSiNg...- and getting ready for everything it would imply -^.^Post Stamps Collection ^.^- Samus when seeing such a surprise, had no more choise than plopping. -I'll let you have it- Torizo turned his attitude to childish -But only if you promise you will take care of it just as if it were yours.- But Samus was about to lose the patience -Oh! My God!- she kept on crying in her mind -Rasma! Why do you do this to me!?- (OK, OK. Samus already scolded me. I've gotta make her Wedding Night better). -Dearest Samus...- Torizo went back to his sexah but comprehensive attitude -Still I feel you very tense, nervous and fearful.- got her up from the shoulders -Love Of Mine.- whispered so passionately -Yes, you are worthy of at least one beautiful moment in all your life.- Never before, his sharp hands seemed so smooth but when she felt them on her neck -You are The Saviour, and you do deserve it. Please, Hatching... I beg you for just one chance. I promise you, I once again swear on the gods that you won't be sorry.- He finally could give her gaze the necessary to trust to pose in his eyes -And I swear, too, that if after tonight you still don't get to love me, you are totally free to give Me back to The Elder, and the same way, I swear I won't keep any resentment.- -Come on, Samus!- she thought -Give yourself at least one chance to be loved! Just look at him. He doesn't care of being a Chozo, and still he loves a human. Give yourself at least one chance to experience this! You can get rid of him if you don't like it at the end.- that last phrase made her a little bit more tranquil. -As easy as you can give him back tomorrow.- and so, she finally said: -It's OK.- kneeled to be at his height -I recognize I should allow myself experience it at least once. After all, I won't lose anything. I shall grant you a try-. Torizo blinked slowly with gladness -You're so gorgeous, Samus.- he whispered -I swear you won't regret it.- And just as if nothing, Samus leaned on Torizo's chest, which drove him almost crazy. -Oh, dear!- he groaned. She finally took a decision -I'll give myself a chance.- she said looking deeply at his eyes -I'll dance for you.- so decided -Just like Uma once taught me.-  
And ¡Fanfares once again! Dance Suit Acquired [Press START to see your log book, blah, blah, blah]. Samus donned a very sexy arabian outfit in the same colors as the Varia Suit (Yes, I'm crazy about some arabian stuff:p). A sexy red top with some golden ornaments, a red veil, a hip belt with hanging amber and gold beads, a baggy orange translucent pant, and orange arabian shoes (Still I remain crazy about eastern folklore). An eastern song sounded from nowhere (yes, background music, like in GieGie's comic) and Samus started a very sexah dance covering her face with the veil showing only her light blue eyes causing Torizo's curiosity to awaken, shaking her hips so fastly from side to side (never to the front) and playing with the veil and the air. Torizo was even more infatuated. Then she let the veil loose, turned back, extended the arms and continued to shake the hips, but this time much slower and sexier. Torizo seized the chance to approach to her clinging to her back following her dance steps, holding her hands (the music, if you want to, can now fade out). The dance turned each time slower and softer til she stood still and he made a large caress from her hands, throughout her arms, the shoulders and then all over the rest of her body. Samus still felt estranged to these sensations but she promised herself not to get scared but to allow herself to enjoy it. So, once his hands left her arms, she held him caressing his head, face and beak in return. Their eyelids fell to close just to let themselves appreciate such a wonderful gift that their touch was giving them, and so, among burning caresses and sweet whispers, the prince Torizo made Samus feel loved and more sexy than she usually is. Yeah, Yes! Now you can let your nasty minds imagine whatever you want about them. I leave it for your imagination! ^.^  
  
On the next morning, Samus was lying on Torizo's chest among white silk bedsheets. A soft ray of light that sneaked through the vault's ceiling woke her up. She felt glad for waking up on him, but she went nervous and confused when she found out that the only thing they wore was just the bed sheet. -May my imagination be wrong.- she thought while begging herself not to imagine things that would have never happened -Oh, Come on! You're now married so, I does not matter now. You didn't do anything bad.- started a talk with herself -Why yes but... I don't know... it's like I was not ready for this.- her fearful self said. -And even like that, you did it, and there's no way out now- her brave self said -Well... I guess you're right -Do you see? There's nothing to be afraid of. He loves You, and last night he made you feel many things you'd never felt, and you even enjoyed it... -Why yes... I can't deny it.- still the fearful self continued to mistrust. -But I don't know...-  
Right then, someone knocked the door. -Oh!- Samus was so nervous that the sound scared her, but quickly knew it was the door at whose sound, Torizo woke up. -Good morning, My Love.- he said when the first thing he saw was her. -Good morning.- ran to put on some clothes (a housecoat to be more exact). -What happen?- -Someone is knocking.- the door was knocked again -Gee!- he said going to don a housecoat too, but grabbing mysteriously one of the bedsheets before getting up. -It's them.- -I will go.- she opened the door. -Good Morning to the Newlyweds!!- It was Uma, Yadir, Mestizo XII, and Castiza XVI (Torizo's older sister). They came in bringing some plates covered with silver round lids on a wheel table (like those which flight attendant use for the passangers in a plane) with a white table cloth. -We bring a succulent breakfast for the Newlyweds!- -Seems like I've never been in a Chozo Wedding before.- Samus scolded herself in her mind. -Do you have it?- Castiza said to Torizo -Yes, here it is?- Torizo said -Huh?- Samus saw him handing that bedsheet (now folded) to her sister. -What will she want that sheet for?- Castiza smelled it like looking for an overwhelming proof. -Wow!- Castiza said -This must be known by everyone.- She went out of the room, where many of the guests were waiting for something exciting to keep on feasting. -Oh! My God!- Samus thought seeing her sister in law going out -Perhaps my imagination wasn't wrong!!- -It's time for the truth!- Castiza said once she was out. -Let us keep on feasting!- extended the sheet so everyone could see it. -ViRGiN!- the people yelled so frenetically once finding a good reason to resume their feast. -The Sky, The Sun, The Stars and The Moon!!- Samus inhaled terrified -I actually wasn't wrong!!!!- she was about to faint! -What am I gonna do?!!- -Virgin! Virgin!- the people kept on yelling -HE WaS ViRgIn!- -He?!- she wondered when hearing that -Yes.- Uma said to her -Chozo men forsake their virginity when they give their sons in marriage.- -What are you talking about?- Samus asked with her mind made quite a mess. -Well,- Uma explained -According to the Chozo Lore, the virginity is when our sons or daughters don't get married yet. And that's all. K2L's humans are very extremist and can't wait for their children to get married so they consider one's virginity to end when he or she has sex.- -Am I supose to believe that?- Samus thought so incredulously -But come on! My Daughter!- Uma cheered her up -Take off that horrible face! You ought to be happy!- but she couldn't take to see such anguish in her child's face -Or what happen? Did Torizo hurt your feelings?- -No, to the contrary.- Samus said -He actually made me feel so good but.... I don't know. I'm trying so hard to love him, but it's like I just can't.- -Oh, My child!- Uma said comforting -It's normal in Chozo Marriages, but you'll see that if you let time do what it should, love will soon come to your heart.- -That's what I can't take.- Samus said worried -Though I never imagined myself in weds, this was not my idea about a good marriage.- -You mean you would have liked a western style, don't you? -Why yes. I mean, you know, getting acquainted with someone, to fall in love with each other, and then analyze things to find if it's a good idea to spend our lives together... -Your heart is so closed, My Child!- Uma interrupted -Why don't you just try to soften it and opening it up at least just a little? -...- Samus felt like some of her ideas were sorting so systematically -It looks like since after you started your heroical mission you still feel quite lonely. But that's already over. That's why Mestizo prized you with his son. -I never asked for a prize or a payment in return. -Don't you yet understand why the Galactic Federation consider you a Bounty Hunter? -What do they have to do with this? -It's because the very destiny prizes you for every little thing you do. Just let Torizo's love soothe your wounds, and you will find in him your true prize. Allow your heart to feel the most beautiful of all feelings. Believe me when I tell you that a Chozo Love is the purest, strongest and everlasting of all the universe.- then they left the room to continue the feast and to let the newlyweds have their breakfast. -The Hatching must not be afraid anymore!- The Chozo Ghosts said to each other hidden in their camouflages when they heard that from Uma. -Wow!- Samus said looking at the covered plates -It was a good detail from them.- -Yes.- Torizo added -It's the Lore.- got near her -I wonder what it will be.- She lifted one of the lids -Man! What is this supposed to be!?- she got stunned when seeing such a bizarre meal. -What's disgusting?- he said so acustomed -Sheegoth Roasted Tailbone. It's my favorite.- -And this other?- she lifted another lid, and had another bad surprise -Marinated Eyon!- a third lid, and finally a decent meal. This time it was something that looked similar to what mexicans call 'tamales', packed in a big pink petal and bound with some leaf ribbons. There were four of this things on the plate, beside a Cesar salad. -Well... this looks a little bit more appealing, so I'd better not even ask what it is.- -Taste it.- he said -It's good anyway.- They ate their breakfast. Samus was fascinated with such new and fabulous flavors she had never tasted before. -It tasted quite good!- She said when she was done -Tasted like....- trying to remember when she ate it before -like...- but nothing similar in her memories was found -To tell the truth I'd never tasted it before... What is it?- -Do you really want to know?- he said -Why yes...- -Are you sure?- -Well...- Samus hesitated -I'd better not. Or is it something disgusting?- -You'd better not know it until after three days.- -Mmrrrh!- Samus got disgusted -You've awakened my curiosity. You now tell me what it is.- -Ok, Ok!- Torizo didn't lose his peace -It is what we call 'Phendrana Gifts'.- -What is it made of?- -Do you really want to know what was that salty, spicy and soft meat inside each one of the 'gifts'?- -Of course I do- -Teehee!- he laughed roughly -Flying Pirate Onioned Liver!^.^- -Oh! My God!- her forehead blushed in blue -Packed in Bloodflower Petal^.^- -Jesus Christ and His will....- she went even more blue (or bluer, however it must be written).  
  
There was a moment when Samus was far from Torizo, (maybe he was talking to his father... whatever). The fact of the matter is that Samus had once again a short while to think the things more clearly. -Thinking of it well,- she was thinking -yes Torizo is doing his best to be a good husband... Although he is a Chozo and I am a human... but that's not enough to discard his details.- -Oh!- Nazir's voice sounded -It looks like The Hatching is finally accepting her lifemate.- -The Chozo Ghosts?- Samus said when she heard them -Savior of Ours.- they appeared -What perturbs thy peace of mind, Great Hatching?- Taija said -Oh, maybe you already noticed.- Samus told -I mean, I'm not rejecting him... but at the same time I feel weird to accept him. Oh, How could I explain it? ...I don't despise him but I don't, I mean... I do, No! I... Oh! I don't even know what to think! ...It's so confusing.- -The name of that is Love.- Mika answered -Yes, Great Newborn.- Latiff added -It is love who is knocking on thy heart's iron doors.- -How can I exactly know what it is?- Samus asked -Just let a short while pass- Nazir said -so that the water gets to boil. You'll find the answer.- they disappeared -But...- Samus wanted to stop them -please, wait!- but couldn't -that tells me nothing!- lost the hope of summoning them again. -nothing at all...- right then, Torizo came. -Hello, you.- he said so indifferently just looking at her while passing by. -Hi.- Samus answered estranged of such indifference thinking: -What's happened?- and saying: -Why are you in such a hurry?- -I'm sorry, Samus.- he said -It's that Castiza got a new courting, so dad and I should grant or deny our consent to their marriage.- looked at a watch -Oh, I'm getting late. I'll see you again.- went away. -But!- Samus felt bad when seeing that he didn't even say goodbye -What's happening?- she whispered with sadness -According to what I know, a marriage is not like this.- sighed worried -Well... let's be a little optimist and believe at least for a while that he's just building hopes about her sister's wedding.- she went downstairs (Oops! I forgot to mention that they live in the ChozoKoku Royal Palace (the place where the Royal Family of ChozoKoku lives)) to the living room to find how the things went. -Oh, No!- Castiza was making quite a tantrum -You can't do this to me.- Samus hid behind a wall not to be seen by them -Castiza,- Mestizo wanted to explain -you must understand that what you want is impossible.- -That sounds senseless!- she rejected -Come on, Castiza.- Torizo added -Atanasios is definitely not good for you since he's a Space Pirate. Right from there you're all wrong.- -RasmaSama!- Samus inhaled when hearing such terrible words -You shut up!- Castiza went berserk -Both of you have nothing to say! Or what about you, father? Aren't you gonna scold Torizo for marrying a human?-  
  
-God!- Samus got stunned -That's different!- Mestizo said -It's quite the same!- she rebuted -Torizo's wife isn't even a Chozo anyway!- -Yes, but she's a human!- Mestizo continued -Humans do have a heart more capable to love. Samus is indeed a pure-hearted human! Atanasios is a Pirate. He, the same way as the other pirates, just don't look after anything but for their convenience, and I've got no doubts that he's pretending to love you just to get a benefit from you, and then runaway.- -That's even more senseless!- Castiza kept on her rage -Castiza!- Torizo warned -They can even become invisible or imitate the beam weapon technology. It's not new to me the fact that they're trying to pretend to have a heart with they weren't born with!- -No more rebuttals!- Mestizo ended -I won't allow My Daughter to fall into a bottomless abyss!- -Oh! No!- Castiza made her rage even bigger -It's not fair! I've lost one more groom!- went upstairs raging -Castiza, I...- Samus said sorrily when she saw her climbing the stairs -I'm so sorry...- -Don't ya talk to me!- Castiza shouted -You're so disgusting!- -Come back here, Daughter!- Mestizo shouted seeing her go up -We haven't finished!- -You already said that there are no more rebuttals!- she shouted and confined in her room -I'm sorry, Samus.- that's all Torizo said to his wife, who regarding to such an apathetic behavior felt so ignored and rejected, something that he didn't even noticed. -I feel must go to the Shrine.- Samus thought -Maybe there my mind will clarify and I'll finally have an answer.-  
There Samus go on her way to the Shrine, wrapped in a long-sleeved orange housecoat and a red veil (the same she wore when she danced for her Chozo) covering her neck, hair and even the face, showing only her beautiful dawn blue eyes ornamented in an Egyptian black eyeliner. She walks nervous, despaired, and afraid, careful not to let her veil show any other part of her body but her eyes, looking at everything around her as if someone was spying her. The Main Plaza is the most crowded place in all ChozoKoku, but Samus's fear increased when she saw that there was almost no one there. When she arrived to the Shrine, it was the same. Definitely there was no one in there. -How strange!- she murmured looking around while passing by there -It looks just like ChozoKoku became ruins again.- suddenly, she bumped with someone. It was a Space Pirate. -Q'húbole, mi Floresita Carnívora de Brinstar?- The Pirate drooled when bumping -Pirates!- Samus went breathless just to know that she had worn not even the Arm Cannon which to fight the Pirate with -Well, that's true.- The pirate said grabbing Samus's wrists not to let her go -We Pirates learn so many languages but I forgot to speak a language that The Hunter could understand.- -You'd better let go of me!- Samus said disgusted -But why?- The pirates said so sarcastically -if the good thing is barely beginning?- pulled her closer -You'll see, with the reward I get once I hand you over to the Science Team, I'll finally be able to pay a good dowry for your dear sister in law.- sought to whisper at her ear, but she avoided him. -Atanasios?!- Samus quickly thought -And then,- he continued when he saw he couldn't get what he was seeking -we'll see what your father in law thinks about letting the Space Pirate Forces rule his reign. So what'cha think, baby?!- Samus finally got rid of him -I think- she said -that you pirates have nothing to do! Go to another place in this galaxy if you want to! But you're not welcome in Tallon IV!- -Calmantes montes, mi Reina del Tomate!- he said so simply -Osea, 'Take it easy, my Tomato Queen!'- -What is 'Tomato'?- she murmured vociferously (In Tallon there are no Tomatoes) -It matters not- he said -But the fact of the matter is that...- suddenly the chant of the Chozo Ghosts sounded and made ghostly echoes in all the Shrine -Wheep! What's that?!- he scared once he saw the brief sightings of Latiff and Mika -Chozo Ghosts!?- he said -It's them, indeed- Samus said so acustomed. -It's the Pirate's Terror!- he shouted scared -I'd better runaway!- -Please, do!- she said -It's not over yet, Hunter!- he threatened while getting away -You'll be sorry!- -Yes!- she said sarcastically -Whatever!-  
Once the pirate left, she went to the altar and sat on her legs to meditate about her current situation. She started a talk with herself in her mind. -OK, Samus.- her conscience said -It's time to clean this mess.- -Alright.- she said -Let's begin.- -First of all, Let's be honest. Please, I want you to answer every question with the naked truth!- -No more, No less than it.- -Alright. You once told me that you wished someone to spend a little more of your time with. -I don't deny it. -And even if you don't accept it, you already have what you want. Haven't you noticed? -....- she delayed on answering. She found many things in her unconscious that she hadn't ever dare to share even with herself. -Well, I...- she searched and searched till she found some memories about her wedding, some other about her first night with Torizo, and right there, she found a moment in those memories were there was a Samus unafraid of him, a hopeful and trustful one, a Samus glad to know she is loved and desirous to love. -I've found it!- she finally said -It was me in a beginning who, for fear, got far from him! It's like a test from the destiny... It's like...like.- -Like we wanted you to realize of your love for him.- Taija said -The Ghosts!- Samus said once she realized of their presence and seeing them appear -Like we wanted to give you some time to clear up your mind.- Nazir added -Like we don't desire anything but to see our savior glad.- Latiff added -And like we just wanted to carry out your wishes.- Mika ended -So...- Samus was surprised -So it was you guys who dragged me into this?- -It's just a humble offering from us.- Nazir said -Just in return for saving us.- -For saving you...?- Samus quickly remembered when Uma told her about the prizes from the destiny. -But if you want us to undo it, we can do so.- Mika said -Oh...- Samus remembered what Torizo said about giving him back to the elder after that night -In fact,- Taija said -It's sort of what we did lately since you were so confused about it.- -But...- Samus then regretted on her insecurity -Oh, No! I made it all spoil! ...Just because of my fear, I let him go! ...I understand it all now. It's my fear what keeps me lonely! Oh, My God! How guilty I feel! There's no way out now!- -Of course there is.- Nazir rebutted -It's never too late.- -Oh! Really?!- Samus said despaired begging for a hope -Yes.- he said -The Gods say that once one recognizes his or her mistakes, he or she is automatically pardoned. So, I guess you're still on time!- -Oh! Thanks a lot, Chozo Ghosts!- Samus felt relieved -You've given me hopes!-  
  
At night, in her room, she was listening to Torizo keeping on complaining about Castiza's behavior. -It's just that I can't believe she would want to marry a Pirate!- he complained -Why, that is so insane...- Samus said -I guess there must be someone who talks to her about this.- went to the door -And that's me.- -No, please!- Samus stopped him -Don't go. She won't listen at anything today.- -But she must.- -Even like that, please stay here tonight.- -Why such interest?- -It's that I've just realized that I Love You!- -Oh!- Torizo's heart jumped when he heard those words coming from her. He turned back to look at her -Samus, you...- -...Indeed- she said so decidedly -So you... -I was just thinking about what you said about me returning you to your father and... I've realized that I've got no why to reject you. -Really? -You were the only one who comforted my loneliness ...I also have to recognize that I did enjoy your caresses on that night, and that I've got no why to keep on fearing you.- -Oh, Samus...- Torizo's heart was touched -You've made me the happiest being in all the universe!- hugged her tight -I don't care if you're a Chozo.- she whispered -I don't care if I'm a weird bug in this planet, 'cause yes, there's someone who stops me from feeling alone. And because of that, I feel like dancing for you.- And so, she once again danced for him, in a sexier and more trustful manner than last. This time, there was no fear to avoid her to enjoy an eternal company.  
  
ThE EnD -------------------------------- Author's Notes:  
I wrote this fan fiction after playing Metroid Prime (which up to date keeps being my favorite game) and before finishing it, that's why you surely have seen an ending quite different from the game. I got inspired by the way that the Chozo worship Samus, and by the fact that it would be quite fair for her to be rewarded like this, even if at the start she didn't agree.  
I really hope you've like the fic. Feel free to mail your opinion to me. Every comment (Good or Bad) is welcome at link_jackson@hotmail.com. 


End file.
